41. Spielabend: Will the real Victoria please stand up?
oder auch ''Bis(s) wir sie finden.'' ~ "Wie lange hat es bitte gedauert, bis ihr diese Schlampe gefunden hattet?" "Zu lange. Wir wandten uns in unserer endlosen Verzweiflung an Quinnitan, die uns verriet, dass im Krankenhaus der Gewerkegewerkschaft einige Fälle verdächtiger Krankheiten vorgekommen waren. Außerdem wollte sie einige Proben des Brandbeschleunigers, um herauszufinden, woher diese kamen. Orikan wollte dem Ganzen natürlich auf den Grund gehen, und Dandelo beschloss spontan, mitzukommen. Wir ahnten natürlich, was der nekrophile Nekromant vorhatte, doch Orikan ließ ihn gewähren, unter der Bedingnung, dass er seine gierigen Griffel bei sich behielt. Er schaffte es tatsächlich auch, wahrscheinlich, weil Orikan ihn die ganze Zeit sehr böse anschaute. Im Hospital hatt Gumnis Gummi einen erstaunlichen Aufschwung, die Angestellten steckten ihre Hände und Füße in kochendes Gummi, um dafür Handschuhe zu bekommen." "Ich bin immer wieder beeindruckt von der Blödheit der Gnome." "Dandelo sollte Prothesen basteln, damit das nicht mehr vorkam. Eine der Schwestern dort, die Verbrannte Liese, erzählte von einigen Leuten mit Blutarmut und Blutkrätze, allerdings ließ sie uns zu niemandem wegen so etwas Widersinnigen namens Arztgeheimnis. Allerdings erwirkte Buchta uns drei Adressen, die wir bei Gelegenheit einmal abklappern wollten. Währenddessen spurte ich nach Suchen." "Ah natürlich." "In der abgebrannten Core Tech AG. Fand ein paar Holzlatten mit Brandbeschleuniger dran und füllte ein Einweckglas mit schmieriger schwarzer Soße. Allerdings fiel mir auch auf, dass der Rissgenerator weg war, gestohlen von zwei Orks und einer kleineren, weiblichen Person." "Viktoria, die Schlampe." "Genau. Ich ging wieder raus zum Fry-Everything-Laden und unterhielt mich mit dem Besitzer namens Fry, der erzählte, dass zwei Orks namens Klang und Kaul, die für einen Fettlieferer namens Fetttiegel arbeiteten und regelmäßig zu dem Laden gekommen waren, plötzlich aufgestanden waren, ihr Essen liegen gelassen hatten und davon gegangen waren, um den Schrank aus dem AG zu holen. Klarer Fall von Gedankenkontrolle." "Als ob du das so schnell kapiert hast." "Habe ich wirklich!" "Rede keinen Scheiß, Herrera." "Ein bisschen hat es gebraucht, ja. Aber Orks lassen ihr Essen nie liegen, also war es eigentlich klar. Ich merkte mir den Namen Fetttiegel und ging zurück zu Quinnitan, die mir ein wenig entsetzt erklärte, dass die schwarze Soße im Glas Dämonensubstanz war. Doch sie war viel zu neugierig, um es nicht anzunehmen. Durag hörte sich solange in den Tavernen nach verschwundenen Leuten um und erfuhr von einem Goblin, dass es ein Rosa Brett gab, auf dem Verschwundene und ungewöhnliche Krankheiten dokumentiert wurden. Im Moment gab es vor allem Blutkrätze durch die Fledermäuse, die, seitdem sie nicht mehr gegessen wurden, sich ausbreiteten wie eine Seuche." "Vollkommen bescheuert, die Viecher zu schützen. Dafür schmecken sie viel zu gut." "Hast ja recht. Aber ich hing an meinem Leben, deswegen ließ ich Viecher in Ruhe, bevor Durag mich aus hoher Entfernung erschoss. Und er erfuhr von der Fast Funktionierenden Brauerei, die eigentlich Bier herstellte, aber us Versehen imer Tränke, unter anderem gegen Blutkrätze braute. Die wollte er sich bei Gelegenheit mal ansehen. Unterdessen unterhielt Orikan sich mit der Matrone Grett über die Abwässer der Stadt. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass ein Filter unter der Stadt an sich eine gute Idee war, es stellten sich nur die Fragen, wer das ganze bezahlen würde, wie man die Stadt davon überzeugen konnte, wer es bauen würde, und wie man am Besten Geld damit scheffeln konnte." "Immerhin war sie nicht unbegeistert." "Sie wollte einige Leute dafür abmurksen, was ich in Ordnung fand, aber Orikan nicht. Aber ja, sie war schon einmal nicht total dagegen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Dandelo mit einer fiesen Krankheit namens Dunkelschuppenkrätze, anscheinend von dem Bier, das die Schankmaid ihm ins Gesicht gekippe hatte, die man nur mit einem Bad heilen konnte. Er ging in das öffentliche Badehaus des Gasthauses Schwefelteufel, badete dort, und löste eine Epidemie aus." "Bei allen Unheiligen. Ihr seid alle nicht die Hellsten, oder?" "Er zumindest nicht. Aber wir nutzten es zu unserem Vorteil. Durag erzählte allen, das Imperium sei an der Epidemie schuld, Orikan behauptete, es sei die Schuld der schlechten Abwässer." "Immerhin zwei, die den Kopf nicht nur zum Hüte tragen hatten." "Das ist eine sehr gewagte Formulierung bei einem Gremlin. Durag ging zumundest zur Brauerei und traf dort einen Goblin, der Kräutersud gegen Blutkrätze verkaufte. Anscheinend kamen die meisten ihrer Kunden aus den großen Müllschächten in der Nähe der Kanalisation, was uns schon mal einen Anhaltspunkt gab. Danach klapperten wie die Adressen der ehemals Kranken ab, die die Krankenschwester uns gegeben hatte. Die erst war eine stark geschminkte Goblin-Dame, die unter all ihrer Schminke garantiert ein Mann war. Sie verriet, dass sie ihre Krankheit bekommen hatte, als sie in den Schächten der Dunkeleisenbahn, die die Industriegebiete der Stadt verband, nach Fledermausmist für ihre Tinkturen gesucht hatte." "Wuärg." "Habe ich mir auch gedacht. Sie bot Dandelo an, seine Krankheit zu überschminken, und er nahm an. Ich wollte mir meine Haare wieder golden färben lassen, aber das war mir dann doch zu teuer. Für das Geld hätte ich alle Karr-Huren der Stadt kaufen können, also wartete ich besser ab, bis ich wieder durch einen spontanen magischen Effekt golden wurde. Der zweite Kranke war ein unfreundlicher Glaser namens Glaster, der einen fröhlichen kleinen Praktikanten namens Glubschi hatte. Durag kaufte ihm den Praktikanten als seinen neuen Lehrling ab und gab ihm die Anweisung, im EPOS nach neuen Bomben zu forschen. Glaster erzählte uns, dass er sich seine Krankheit im Glockenspiel geholt hatte, einem schäbigen Bordell, das wir uns als nächstes vornahmen." "Höhö." "Lach nicht so dumm, ich war geschäftlich dort! Aber Durag, der alte Sack, hat die Huren einmal genauer verhört." "Sie haben ihm ihre Geheimnisse wohl in den Mund erzählt." "Eher zwischen seinen Beinen geflüstert. Es war ein vertrauliches Gespräch! Ich und Orikan fragten die Mistress, eine Gnomin mit Monokel, nach der Frau mit der Blutkrätze, und sie schickte uns zu einem Frauenhaus in der Nähe. Wir machten uns auf den Weg, Durag blieb" "Das war ein ewiges Geht-da-hin-und-fragt-Spiel, oder?" "Ich sage es dir, Ebris. An dem Haus ließen wir uns selbst rein und fragten die Hure aus. Sie hatte die Krankheit, seit sie am Westhafen überfallen wurde und mit Bisswunden zurückgelassen wurde. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, nur wie sie mit Wunden am Hals in einer Seitenstraße aufgewacht war. Anscheinend war es ein wenig unterhalb von Lesúngs Haus gewesen. Mit diesen Informationen gingen wir zum Haus des letzten, einem Gnom namens Gottlieb, der Gnob, dem Gott der verlorenen Dinge huldigte. Er suchte verschwundene Leute und vergessenes Wissen." "Und, hast du erst einmal deine Würde suchen lassen?" "Vor allem erstmal deine Fähigkeit, Frauen zu beglücken, und ich sage dir, nicht einmal der Gott konnte sie finden. Danach suchten wir den Rissgenerator mithilfe einer Schraube, die Dandelo noch in seinen Taschen hatte, und opferten dafür etwas, was Dandelo schon einmal verloren hatte, aber wieder gefunden hat, und er gab ihm das Techtelmechtel. Gottlieb gab uns dafür eine Karte der Abwasserkanäle, in der der Ort des Generators eingezeichnet war, nahe des zentralen Wasserschachts. Und er bot uns an, das zu finden, was wir am meisten wollten." "Deinen Stolz?" "Eher die Dragon's Pride. Wer braucht Stolz, wenn man Drachenstolz haben kann? Wir machten uns auf zu Gumni, der damals die Filteranlage für die Abwässer gebaut hatte, und fragten ihn, wann der Rissgenerator wie in die Kanalisation gebracht worden war, Gumni liebte uns, weil unsere Ideen anscheinend immer Geld bedeuteten - Handschuhe, ansehnliche Latexanzüge, Gummigranaten, alles war auf unserem Mist gewachsen. Durag begann wieder, über neue Granaten zu faseln, und Gumnis Sohn Gnubbels heuerte als Lehrling bei ihm an." "Wozu bitte braucht man zwei Lehrlinge?" "Falls der erste von einer verfluchten Vampirin gefressen wird, muss man nicht direkt einen zweiten suchen. Gumni verriet uns, dass die Wasserversorgung nicht abgestellt worden war und er wusste auch nichts von einem geschmuggelten Rissgenerator, doch er gab uns den Zugang für die Kontrollzentrale. Was übersetzt bedeutete, er zeigte uns eine Menge Hebel, mit der wir das Wasser abstellen sollten, und wünschte uns viel Glück." "Und, hattet ihr Glück?" "Wir bekamen unseren freien Schacht, aye." "Und ersoffen bist du auch nicht?" "Wie man sieht." "Dann hattest du Glück." "Scheint wohl so."